Go Get Her
by AriandEzra
Summary: After months and months of pining, Ian with the help of advice decides to be bold and take action in regards to his feelings about Lucy.


**This story is completely fictional. No events happened, at least not that I know of. Basically, I'm just tired of the Chris overload. But, I agree with the author of **_**In These Arms**_**; I'm sure he's orchestrating quite a bit of it. I can't wait till he goes back to Vancouver. **

**Also, I'm a big believer in astrology and from Seveteen's May issue, it doesn't look so promising for Lucy's relationship in May. It's something about all her friends loving her new guy (which is true), but he does something that makes himself questionable and she needs to trust her gut. **

**If you don't like Lucian, don't read. But please review! I have another Lucian story in the works because I have this new theory and **_**It's Just Love**_** isn't working. **

**Sorry that this probably sucks. It's late.**

* * *

"She went," Ian said dejectedly, staring at his phone's screen. Lit up was his Twitter feed with Lucy's tweet about driving to Coachella with her mongrel of a boyfriend and several other friends. It was late that night, but he was sitting at a bar with fellow co-star Julian Morris. They two had bonded over the year and became incredibly close.

"Who went where," Julian asked, sucking up the remnants of Absolute Vodka and club soda from a small glass. He was fully aware of Ian's long time love for Lucy, but his mind was too foggy to really process much.

Ian could barely sip from the tumbler of scotch. It was his favorite drink and this particular brand was his preference, but his stomach twisting in dread made it impossible to drink or eat anything. Ian knew it had been coming since the day Lucy started dating Chris, but he didn't expect the pain and agony to be this much.

Seeing her with him was difficult, especially because Ian didn't trust Chris. Something was different about him, but not in a good way. It rubbed Ian the wrong way. Although he couldn't control Lucy, it unnerved him to think she spent time alone with the gruesome giant.

"Lucy, Julian. Lucy went up to Coachella."

"Didn't you know she was going?"

"I knew, but I didn't think I'd actually feel this sick over it. I can't even drink." Julian raised an eyebrow and asked for another vodka soda.

"You've got it pretty bad."

"You're just realizing this?"

"Well, I knew you were head over heels, but it must be bad if you can't even drink. Usually drinking aids the heartache."

"I know," Ian sighed. He'd had his fair share of wasting good scotch over the girl who would barely pay him any thought. Even on set, she tried her best to avoid him. It killed Ian inside as well as made him wonder what he did wrong? He'd been nothing but amicable and friendly. "Trust me…I've used enough scotch to ease the pain. It doesn't do much but drive me more insane and gave me a horrible hangover."

"So what are you going to do?" Ian barely heard Julian as he stared ahead at the millions of bottles lining the back of the bar. The gears were already turning in his head, but ideas were fruitless.

"I don't know," Ian replied.

"You should drive up to Coachella and get her. Make Lucy see the light."

"My God, Julian," Ian laughed cynically. "You're absolutely insane. She'd laugh at me, not run into my arms."

"Ian," Julian said, speaking seriously rather than in the alcohol induced tone he'd been using previously. "If you love her that much, you go and you tell her how you feel regardless of the boyfriend. I doubt he loves her as much, if at all. If Lucy means _that_ much to you, you go get her."

"You're…you're right." Ian put down the tumbler he had picked up only moments earlier with a slight slam on the wood of the bar. Determination swelled through him in coagulation of the bit of alcohol coursing though his veins. "I need to show her, or at least tell her. What's the harm in trying?"

"Exactly," Julian agreed. "And you never know; an opportunity may show itself."

Ian sucked in a deep breath. "Right. I should get going then if I want to get there in time. You'll be okay?" He laid a hand on his friends back.

"Don't worry about me, Ian," the other man said. "I'll be fine. Go get her."

"Thanks, Julian," Ian smiled, giving his friend a slight clap on the back before fleeing the bar.

* * *

_Go get her_. Julian's words rung through Ian's head louder than the radio station as he drove up earlier that afternoon. The concert wasn't until much later, giving him enough time to get there and book a hotel room.

His friend did have a point. Going after he was the ultimate gesture of love as well as being sweepingly romantic. Ian could only hope Lucy would think about it rather than outright ignore him. Not only would Ian look like an idiot in front of thousands of people, but he'd feel like one too.

The insides of his stomach churned as he pulled into the parking lot of a nice hotel. Ian had originally vouched to stay at the same place as Lucy, but if she saw him while going downstairs, it would defeat the whole purpose of his trip. It was spontaneous; something Ian never did. But Lucy, he would.

He didn't understand why though. All Lucy had ever done was break his heart. Yet, Ian couldn't help but love her. She was different with him; Ian noticed it as well as everyone else. Hopefully, he could get Lucy herself to see it too someday.

After getting situated, he went upstairs to the third floor and sat on his bed, wishing there was a mini bar. That was the one luxury missing from the four star hotel. Scotch burning down his throat would've felt good at the moment.

It was seasonably hot outside. Ian had seem some of the attire people wore to Coachella and did his best to emulate something of the style. Luckily, he didn't look too idiot in a lightweight button down and frayed khaki shorts.

Time ticked by and soon enough the concert would start in an hour at ten. He had no idea what band would be playing or how to locate Lucy. Ian knew what she was wearing if that made it any easier. He'd just have to be on the extreme look out. With a gulp, he headed out of the hotel room and drove to the grounds.

* * *

Coachella was in full swing by the time he got there. The whole place smelled of alcohol, sweat, music, and for a strange reason, body paint. Ian hadn't understood the full effect of Coachella, but now he did; it was simply magnificent with people milling about and melodies playing from all ends. The sun had set and the lights lit up the entire concert area.

People laughing and talking was drowned out by the music when you went too close to the staged area. Farther back, you could make out fragments of conversation here and there. Only if the volume of voices were loud could you hear fully.

Ian felt a bit lost. He should've brought Julian or Mary along with him. Everyone was in groups and he was wandering about by himself. People who recognized it waved hello and smiled. Ian, being the gracious man he was, acknowledged him back, but kept his ears pealed for Lucy. Any speaking, laughing….anything could lead him straight to her.

A shriek was heard from one end of the ground that was secluded. It sent Ian's heart racing; he knew exactly who it was. He wasn't much of a runner, but with his heart thumping and adrenaline kicking in, he bolted to find Lucy. There was only a logical reason as to why she'd be screaming. Chris.

Panting and out of breath, he found her squirming against her boyfriend. His hands were grabbing her and Lucy looked like she was about to cry at any moment. Anger swelled inside of Ian.

"Chris, please stop," Lucy begged, hitting against his chest. Nothing seemed to be getting through to the older man. He hadn't even had enough drinks to get him to this point.

"C'mon, Lucy. It'll be fun," he replied, groping her until suddenly, Chris was knocked to the ground. Lucy looked up with tear stained eyes to her savior whilst adjusting the flower headband that Claire had made.

Ian's fist was raised, ready to take another crack at Chris who was cowering on the ground. A bruise was forming where Ian's hand had impacted, but Lucy wasn't upset. Ian stood breathless and he watched the blonde stand up and try to overwhelm him.

"Don't you dare touch her again," Ian seethed, pulling Lucy so that she was protected behind his back. "Go, now. Before I call security and they call the cops for sexual harassment. Wouldn't want your manager finding out about that, would you?" Part of him felt that the whole relationship was for publicity anyways.

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but the daring look Ian gave him made him powerless. With a groan and hiss, he walked off to some unknown place.

"Are you alright," Ian asked Lucy, his focus changing on the real reason for coming.

"I—I'm fine," she breathed, still amazed Chris had the audacity to pull something like that. She had been wrong about him all along. "Why are you here?" Lucy couldn't have been more grateful that Ian showed up with he did, much less showed up at all. "Because," Ian said, trying to figure out how to tell her. "Because I had to do this." He crushed Lucy against his chest and pressed his lips against hers. It didn't feel like Aria and Ezra. This was real. She responded immediately, fingering the hair on the nape of Ian's neck. Their lips moved together until both needed to breathe.

Lucy rested her forehead against Ian's and smiled. To be truthful, she always felt something for Ian and often thought what it would be like to be together. The only reason they had never pursued something was out of fear. Him for fear of ruining their on set chemistry and her of getting hurt again. Lucy's feelings for Ian had surged lately to something deep; they always had, but other men as a distraction was the best way to go to save her heart. Giving the recent event, Lucy decided she'd have to change her strategy.

"I'm glad you came."

"Can we get out of here? There's things I need to tell you and it would be safer somewhere else."

"Sure, " Lucy agreed, taking his hand to lead him out of the nearest exit. Their fingers interlaced and held tight. "I'll just text one of the girls to tell them where I've went later."

* * *

Several text messages and a round of confusing phone calls later, Lucy and Ian sat on his hotel room bed in the safety of closed doors. He was leaning against the head rest of the bed while Lucy sat with her legs draped across his. Their hands hadn't stopped holding on another since they left Coachella.

"It's going to sound brash," Ian said, trying to find the right way to get out his words, "but I've always loved you. I guess, I couldn't take it anymore. You…you with him made me snap."

"I had no idea you felt like that," Lucy replied. She didn't think Ian could ever feel the same as her. "I…I've always felt _something_, but didn't dream of you feeling the same. So I guess I always tried to distract myself."

"Really," Ian's eyes lit up. While it seemed almost too good to be true, fate had a crazy way of bringing things into your life.

"Really," Lucy said, squeezing Ian's hand. "You have no idea how much it killed me to have to ignore you on set except for rare occasions."

"Why did you?"

"Chris." Her answer gave enough understanding for them both. No more information had to be divulged. "I want to be with you," Lucy said. It was the only thing she was certain of at the moment.

Ian pulled her closer with the hand holding hers and brushed a thumb across Lucy's cheek. "Well isn't that fantastic news because I want to be with you too." Their lips met in a kiss that seemed to seal the deal and cut off conversation for the rest of the night.


End file.
